


Just a Little Late

by maya_isabella



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Christmas AU, F/M, Future Fic, Pregnant Annabeth, bc i love them, beck and silena are alive in this au, demidorks, demigod mother sally, holiday au, jewish! frank, married! gruniper, married! percabeth, muslim! silena, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maya_isabella/pseuds/maya_isabella
Summary: Percabeth prompt: "So your present is coming a bit late... like 9 months late. Surprise!" holiday! au





	

Sally gasped as Annabeth told her the news, “ _Oh_ my gods, Annabeth!” Tears weld up in the older woman’s eyes, “ _Annabeth!_ Annabeth, this is wonderful. I-I-” She reached out and pulled her daughter-in-law in to a tight hug. Sally continued, “Oh, wow, I’m so happy for you tw- _wait_ , does Percy know?” Annabeth looked at the floor, swallowed, and shook her head. Sally nodded in understanding, placing a comforting hand on her back, “You can tell him in your own time. I’m honored that you told me, Annabeth, trust me,” she smiled gently, “It’ll be our little secret.”

“Thank you, Sally,” said Annabeth, who was pushing back tears herself. When she found out she was pregnant yesterday morning after Percy had run off to Camp Half-Blood, she nearly fainted- _although_ that might have been from the brutal morning sickness symptoms. Annabeth had obviously thought about children and she wanted children with Percy, but was it too early? Both she and Percy were 28 and they hadn’t gotten missions from the gods in a couple years. Maybe the fates were finally giving them a break. The thought made Annabeth laugh bitterly. Last time she thought the fates were lenient resulted in the next Great Prophecy and losing Percy for 6 months. 

Although Annabeth didn’t want to tempt the fates, she was pretty sure her and Percy were mostly off the hook because it would be _ridiculous_ to have _three_ Great Prophecies during her lifetime. Chiron had told her that they rarely come about to begin with and some demigods don’t even live to witness a Great Prophecy. So the fact that Annabeth had fought in two of them was more than unsettling.

Annabeth inhaled deeply, bringing herself back to the present. Sally’s apartment smelled like her cookies and cinnamon. Annabeth smiled softly to herself; she always found comfort around Sally. The house was silent. Paul was out grocery shopping and Percy was at their apartment. Annabeth had told him she was going to his mom’s house to finalize Christmas plans, which wasn’t necessarily a _lie_. 

Annabeth was nervous. She was excited- scared out of her mind, but excited. She was pretty sure Percy would be as well, but there was a tiny voice in her head telling her he would be upset, disgusted, disappointed, repulsed. She shook her head and scratched the back of her neck.

“So,” Annabeth looked into Sally’s eyes and took a deep breath, “I have an idea.” Sally grinned and told Annabeth told her the plan.

  
***LINE BREAK***

“Why do we have to get to my parent’s so early? I don’t think either of them are even home yet.” Percy whined as he carried the turkey. Annabeth rolled her eyes and tugged her husband into the elevator while grasping tightly to the plastic bag full of Christmas decorations.

“Because,” Annabeth said, setting down her bag to adjust Percy’s wrinkled collar, “When I was at Sally’s a couple days ago, she had nowhere near enough decorations, and if we’re going to have all our friends over, we need to have sufficient celebratory decorations. There-” she patted down his collar, “Perfect.” Percy pecked her cheek and Annabeth blushed into her blue scarf, shoving him while muttering endearingly, “Typical Seaweed Brain.” Percy just grinned at her, “You love it.” Annabeth shrugged nonchalantly, “Maybe.” At Percy’s mock-hurt expression, Annabeth bumped her hip with his and laughed, “You’re alright, Seaweed Brain.”

“Alright enough to marry,” Percy smirked wiggling his gold wedding ring in front of her face. Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly, “You’ve got me there.” The elevator door dinged open and the couple stepped out. Percy took out his keys and unlocked her door. The apartment looked as it always did. _A lot tidier since you left, Seaweed Brain_ , Annabeth would tease when they visited. _Oh really_ , Percy would respond, with a quirk of his eyebrow, _Says the girl whose study looks like the aftermath of the Giant Battle_. Then Annabeth would punch his shoulder and Percy would grab her hand and wrap it around his waist. She loved their playful banter.

“What do you want to start with, Wise Girl?” Percy said, setting their bag of gifts on the kitchen table and looking around his mother’s apartment. Sally had already put up a couple lights and the tree, but Percy remembered she wanted to decorate it when everyone arrived. Annabeth placed her bag next to his and began ruffling through it finally pulling out a large red banner. 

“Help me hang it?” she asked. Percy grabbed the other end and some tape. They decided to hang it by the kitchen taping it to the walls. About 30 minutes later, and Percy and Annabeth were finally content with their surprise decorations. 

“Hey,” Percy started, looking around the kitchen, “Have you seen any blue cookies?”

“No,” Annabeth shook her head, “I’m sure Sally’s been waiting to make them with you.”

“And you,” Percy added absentmindedly as he scourged through the kitchen. Annabeth felt a blush rise to her cheeks, “Sure.”

Just as Annabeth was about to get up the courage to give Percy his gift, they heard a voice outside the front door.

“…Well, what time does the meeting end?... Yikes… It’s okay, I’m sure they’ll understand… See you then… I love you more. Bye, Paul.”

“Mom!” exclaimed Percy as he bolted out of the kitchen, Annabeth on his heels. 

“Percy,” Sally said as she embraced her son. Annabeth smiled at the sight. Sally looked up and noticed Annabeth. Her grin widened as she broke away from Percy and tugged her daughter-in-law into her arms.

“Annabeth!”

“Hi, Sally,” Annabeth said, smiling into the older woman’s shoulder. Sally released Annabeth and smiled as she looked around her apartment, “I see you kids did some festive damage.” 

“Looks nice, right?” Percy said as he gestured everywhere. Annabeth chuckled, shaking her head. Sally put her arm around her son’s waist, “Very nice, Perce.”

Annabeth asked, “Where’s Paul?”

Sally smiled sadly, “He’s at a meeting, and it’s running pretty behind, so he’s going to be late. Don’t worry though, Paul said he’ll come home right when the meeting’s over.”

“We understand,” Annabeth said, as Percy nodded in agreement and wrapped an arm around his wife’s waist, “Of course. Just don’t expect us to save him any blue cookies.” 

Sally laughed and shook her head, “Speaking of which, don’t we all have some baking to do?” Percy did an adorable little victory dance, Annabeth cheered and Sally got to work.

  
***LINE BREAK***

Piper came in first, practically busting down the door and shouting in a sing-song voice, “ _Sally_ , I’m home!” Annabeth quickly put the plate of blue cookies on the table and rushed to her friend. Piper hugged her with open arms.

“Piper!” Annabeth squealed.

“Annabeth!” the Native-American exclaimed.

“Piper!” the blonde behind her groaned, “Help me carry our gifts.”

“Jason!” Annabeth said grinning. She took some of the gifts from Jason’s arms and hugged him with one arm. 

“Hey, Annabeth,” Jason said, adjusting his round glasses with a small smile on his face, “Merry Christmas.”

“Happy Hanukkah!” chimed in Frank. Percy met them at the door and everyone exchanged hugs. Annabeth passed the presents she was holding to Piper as she beckoned everyone into Sally’s apartment.

“Happy _Mawlid_!” a new voice said brightly. Annabeth gasped and ran to hug the Muslim daughter of Aphrodite. Silena stood in the back looking stunning and held her arms wide as Annabeth hugged her.

“Silena! We’re so happy you could come!” 

“You too, Beck,” Percy contributed as he hugged the tall African-American. Beckendorf patted Percy on the back and followed the son of Poseidon as he led everyone around the apartment. 

“I wish Nico and Will could’ve come,” muttered Jason despondently. Hazel nodded in agreement, “They wanted to so badly, but Dad was pretty strict on having Christmas with Nico now that he and Will are engaged.”

“Same with Reyna and Calypso,” added Frank, “Reyna couldn’t leave Camp Jupiter.” 

After a moment of quiet murmurs of agreement, Piper asked, “So Percy, are you ready to get your ass kicked?” Piper quickly put her share of presents under Sally’s Christmas tree and jogged over to the TV, “Hey, sis, help me set it up?” 

Silena quickly joined her and the girls worked out how to set up Carol Karaoke. “In your dreams, Beauty Queen, I’m going to annihilate you,” Percy taunted making a cutting motion over his throat. Annabeth shared a grin with Jason; at least, Piper and Percy hadn’t changed much since they were 16 and 17. 

“Kids?” a friendly voice called. Everyone whipped around to see Sally Jackson in an apron with a wide smile on her face. The entire group practically dog-piled on the older woman, but settled for a close-knit group hug. After everything had settled, the gang decided to decorate the tree, much to Piper and Percy’s disappointment, but Sally promised they could do it after the decoration. Everyone had come to Percy’s mom’s house with a couple special ornaments to put on the tree. 

Beckendorf, however, pulled out of his bag the most stunning collection of glass ornaments, making everyone in the room practically gasp. Except for Silena who stood proudly by his side, grinning from ear to ear at her husband’s handiwork. The ornaments were made of glass and gold. He rotated them around in his hand and they shimmered as the light hit them. The intricate design had Annabeth wrapped up and stunned by the gorgeous embellishments.

“Beckendorf,” Hazel started, “Those are stunning.”

The son of Hephaestus grinned sheepishly and Silena grabbed his muscular arm, “They’re so pretty, Charlie.” Everyone agreed and praised Beckendorf as he placed his ornaments on the tree first.

“They took a while, but I’m proud of how they turned out.”

“You should be,” Percy said honestly, “They’re spectacular.”

Beckendorf’s wife went next. Silena brought a somewhat transparent light lavender glass ornament with a small pinkish light glowing in the middle. Then Piper hung hers, who was followed by Jason, Frank, Hazel, then Annabeth.

Annabeth hung up a clear glass ornament that reminded Percy of a snow globe. It looked like a snow globe with a scene in the middle. Annabeth cleared her throat and looked at Percy, “It’s when you and I went to the fireworks at camp after Silena, you and I saved Beckendorf from the ants. Remember? When you finally grew a pair and asked me out?” Everyone laughed including Percy. 

Annabeth smiled softly at the tree, “There were so many memories to choose from, but that one stuck out.” She shook her head, “We’ve come so far from the people we used to be and I couldn’t be happier than I am when I’m with you.” She tried not to get overly emotional, but felt tears prick at the back of her eyes, “Thank you for being my something permanent.”

Percy felt a wave of emotion over take him and grinned widely at her uncharacteristically heartfelt confession. He kissed her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. No one pretended to look disgusted at the PDA; they all understood the sentiment. Piper, Frank, Hazel and Silena cooed.

Percy went last, pulling his ornament off of the table. It was a seashell with white and pink specs. Sally grinned as her son placed it on the tree. All the son of Poseidon said, “Tyson sent it to me. Little brother made it himself.” Annabeth chuckled, “I miss him.” Percy wrapped an arm around her shoulders, “Yeah, me too. I wish he and Ella could’ve made it.”

Sally leaned into Annabeth, “The tree looks lovely, dears. Thank you all so much for coming.”

“Thank you for having us, Sally,” Beckendorf responded sincerely. 

Piper spoke up, “Who’s ready for some Carol Karaoke?” The group cheered and Silena turned on the game. 

  
***LINE BREAK***

Everyone greeted Paul with hugs and holiday cheers when he arrived. Grover and Juniper arrived about halfway through Frank and Silena’s rendition of _Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree_. DJ Percy immediately paused the song to greet his best friend.

“G-man! Juniper!” Percy shouted, hugging the satyr and his dryad wife. Annabeth added, “It’s so good to see you guys.” She hugged the couple and ushered the couple to the living room. Sally detached from Paul and embraced them each, “Grover, my dear, I cooked enchiladas, specifically for you.”

Grover did a little victory dance, “Sally, you’re a gem.” She laughed and turned to the red-head, “Juniper, you look lovely, per usual.” Juniper blushed with a quiet, “Thank you, Sally.” 

“Well,” Hazel grinned, “Now that everyone’s here, let’s get this party started!” Percy whooped and Annabeth smacked him on the back of the head muttering a quiet, “Seaweed Brain.”

  
***LINE BREAK***

Annabeth’s anxiety about giving Percy his present flooded her brain. _She was going to tell him_. She looked around and made eye-contact with Sally who gave her a brief thumbs up before resuming her conversation with Silena, Beckendorf and Piper. Annabeth took a deep breath and looked at Percy, “Can we talk? In private?” She looked around at her other mingling friends. Percy smiled nonchalantly and nodded, “Of course.” He grabbed her hand, lacing their fingers together, and lead her to his old room. He walked in first and Annabeth shut the door behind them.

“Wise girl,” Percy cocked his head to the side, sitting on his old bed, “Everything okay?”

Annabeth didn’t register that he said anything, just muttering, “Sitting down is probably a good idea. A very good idea.” She looked up, prayed quickly to Aphrodite and Hera ( _joy_ ) mentally before looking back at a very confused Percy.

“Annabeth, are you sure-”

“Percy,” Annabeth cut him off, “I- I just need to tell you, um,” _This is a lot harder than I thought it would be_ , Annabeth thought. Percy sat up straighter and looked very concerned.

“It- it’s about your present,” Annabeth finally got out clearly. Percy looked somewhat relieved, “Really, Annabeth it’s no big deal. You didn’t have to get me-”

Annabeth pushed on, “It’s arriving late.”

Percy smiled, “No worries, love, you’ve already made me the happiest-”

“ _9 months late_ ,” Annabeth finally confessed gazing at him with unbreakable, vulnerable, eye contact, “To, um, be precise.” There was a small smile on her face. Percy opened his mouth but then closed it, as if he didn’t quite understand-

Then, the bathroom sink exploded. 

Annabeth was practically tackled by her husband as he lifted her from the ground and spun her around in circles with his head buried in her neck. She could feel wet drops on her neck and felt her own tears spring free as she laughed and cried hysterically. 

“ _Annabeth_ ,” the way Percy said her name made it sound like a prayer. He repeated her name as he placed passionate kisses around her neck and everywhere he could find. When Annabeth laughed, her voiced cracked a little from crying, and she hugged him back fiercely. 

They finally broke apart and Annabeth wiped tears from her eyes and noticed Percy weeping softly. 

“ _Annabeth_ ,” he whispered, “Is it true? Are you-?” Annabeth nodded and took out the pregnancy test she had been keeping her coat pocket. Percy gingerly took it from her and held it gently, staring at the stick with two little pink lines. He smiled widely as he handed it back to her. His dimples were extremely prominent as he grinned proudly at Annabeth and the daughter of Athena felt herself fall in love with the son of Poseidon all over again.

“I love you,” he said, sounding breathless, “You make me so happy and I’m so excited to have a family with you and- and I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Annabeth laughing breathlessly grabbed his hand, “Merry Christmas, Percy.”

Percy leaned his forehead against hers, pushing a curl behind her ear and whispering, “Merry Christmas, Annabeth.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: http://maya-ya-ya-ya.tumblr.com/  
> Happy Holidays!! :)


End file.
